


It Can All Go Away...

by horanaroundbabes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry pov, Louis POV, M/M, Suicide, alludes eleanor, alludes to elounor, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horanaroundbabes/pseuds/horanaroundbabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis had it all, but what happens when the pressure of the public and a new "girlfriend" gets in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can All Go Away...

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally two parts on my tumblr, but I decided to put them together because they were both too short to be considered a oneshot.

Harry’s POV:

The breath catches in my throat as I choke down a sob, eyes overflow with tears as memories flood through my mind.

Memories of laughing and joking and singing.

Of falling in love.

Memories of innocent touches and flirting that would one day evolve into something more.

                                Something passionate and strong.

Memories of skin against skin, lips trailing over bodies.

                                Of being buried in his heat.

Memories of sweet nothings whispered into each others’ ears.

                                Promises of being together forever.

Secret touches and looks while the crowds look on unsuspecting, the moment our eyes would lock and the world would disappear, if only for a brief moment.

The memory of how well his hand fits into mine, his thin lips slotting perfectly in between mine, his body fitting into mine like we were made for one another.

Memories of sheets and walls against my back.

Of strong arms holding me close as we slept beside one another.

My heart would race when I see his eyes light up and he smiles that smile that I know is just for me.

But that bright smile is gone.

The lights in his eyes missing when he looks at me.

He promised we’d get over this, promised we’ll always be together.

But he has her now, to lean on and use as support.

And I have no one.

And I can’t handle seeing them together anymore.

The way they can hold hands and kiss in public when his and mine relationship had to stay behind closed walls.

We weren’t meant to fall in love. _It just kind of happened_.

And now they are doing everything to keep us apart.

                                                                                 _And it’s working_.

It’s been over a month since our last kiss.

                                Even longer since we last shared a bed.

                                                Because she’s here now.

The only time we speak to each other anymore is when we fight. Then he leaves to go see  _her._

I’ve never felt so alone. Standing here, looking down. He’s moved on.

It may be selfish of me to put everyone through this, to put the band through this. But this may be the only way to get rid of the pain. To end this suffocating feeling everytime I see him with her.

He has her now.

                He doesn’t need me.

                                I just need to take one more step… 

                                                                …and it can all go away.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Louis POV:

It’s been a week since everything went to complete and utter shit; though, to be honest things have been shit for a long while. It was only now that the other shoe has dropped; only now that I see how awful things have truly been.

The light has been taken out of my life. The  _only_  thing worth waking up for in the morning is gone.

 _He’s gone_.

And it’s because of  _me_.

I was oblivious and stupid and he wasn’t as strong as I had believed and hoped.

 _And now it’s_   _too late_.

I knew it was all hurting him, but it was hurting me too. I thought it was all for the better; all for  _our_  own good so that  _we_  can one day have a future together, settle down and just be happy. I was only “with” her to help take the public eye off of him. But he lost his faith in me.

                 _And it is all my fault._

I thought I was protecting him from all the scrutiny and the hateful things people say and do to people like us. But I was so oblivious and wallowing in my own self-pity to see how much I was actually hurting the one person I truly loved.

I distanced us. We began fighting over everything, but I thought he understood it was because of my own selfishness; all the self-loathing and stress of being in a band and a fake relationship and that it had nothing to do with him. I was so wrapped up in my own world that I truly believed he was fine when he said so; that he was as strong as he seemed to show the world. I was fooled by the mask and show he put on for everyone to see. I was the one person who should have seen past it all. But didn’t.

Then, earlier this week, exactly six days, ten hours and forty-three minutes ago, the only light in my life vanished leaving me with only darkness and a note telling me to be happy with  _her._

_He left me._

How could he leave me like this?

How could he believe I didn’t love him?

How could he lose his faith in me so easily?

I promised him we’ll always be together, that I’ll always love him.

_And now he’s gone._

The others are all gone home and I’m left here alone to stare at his gravestone, a small plastic bottle tucked safely in my coat pocket.

And it is there that I’ve made my decision.

                                I’m going to keep my promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some constructive critism. I know I'm an awful writer, but I haven't really written anything in a while so....  
> But if you want you can follow me on tumblr. I'm horanaroundbabes ( I know. Not very original, but I'm not very creative so... yeah.)  
> (:


End file.
